A Champion's Journey
by lger2010
Summary: This story takes place after Ash gets back from Decolore Islands. Instead of getting ready to leave for Kalos, Ash, now 17 and following the normal aging process, stays in Pallet for a while. He gets ready to leave on a new journey, but not to Kalos. Rated M because you never know where this story will go. Pokéshipping, Pikeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and a bunch of others.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello hello hello! So this is my first fan-fiction so—

Drew: It's sure to suck really bad.

Brock: Hey we don't know that yet.

Me: Thanks Brock. You know just for that I might let you get the girl for once.

Brock: YES!

Everyone else: *groans*

Iris/Cilian/Trip: Why's everyone groaning?

Misty: You don't want to know.

Crogunk: Cro...

Brock: Oh no...

Me: ... Well if we can progress, can someone do the disclaimer?

Paul: Are you unable to do it yourself?

Me: No I just don't feel like it. And just for that wise guy, you can do it.

Paul: No.

Me: Do it or I'll make this Comashipping.

Paul: You wouldn't dare.

Me: Try me.

Ash/Misty: PAUL! DO THE DISCLAMER OR I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!

May: What are you so mad about Misty?

Misty: What? No reason.

Dawn: Misty likes Aaaaash!

Misty: What? No I don't! *blushes*

Trip: Yeah right.

Ash: I'm hungry.

Me: Well ok then…

Paul: *Huff* fine. lger2010 does not own Pokémon.

Me: That took a while. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter One**

**A New Beginning**

17 year old Ash Ketchum stood at the top of a hill overlooking the entrance to route 1. He took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds and let it out once more.

"I've been through so many adventures," he said to his best friend. "But this place always looks the same as it always has."

"'Pika pikachu pikapi' (Yeah it seems to never change, Ash)" agreed the yellow and brown pokémon that was sitting on his shoulder.

Ash sighed. He'd been home for some months now, spending time with his mom, and all his pokémon. "I think we should head to professor Oak's lab," he said.

"'Pika!'" Pikachu agreed. "'Pichupika' (let's go)"

Arriving at the lab of the world famous Pokémon professor, Ash was greeted by long-time friend Tracy Sketchit.

"Hey Ash. Hey Pikachu," he said.

"'Pikachu!'"

'"Smeargle gle"' One day a wild Smeargle had walked into professor Oak's Lab. It was quite hungry looking, so the professor asked Tracy to feed it. As it ate Tracy sketched it (no surprise there). When Smeargle saw what he was doing the two became friends due to a common interest and they still are.

Ash walked to the back of the lab, passing Professor Oak, busy doing readings on a pokémon in a machine. It was a small purple pokémon with large buck teeth, a rattata.

"Hi professor Oak!"

"Hi Ash, my boy. Good to see you," the professor replied before returning to his work.

Ash headed out the back where he was immediately tacked by a midsized green quadruped. "'Bayleef Bay!"'

'"Hi Bayleef!"' Ash said.

He began to play around with Bayleef like he usually did. When they were both tired out Ash sat down and Bayleef went to go graze.

'Look at all my pokémon. I barely have the time to play with them all.' He thought.

Ash had a weird feeling in his stomach. It was similar to a knot of anticipation and impatience, mixed with a bit of boredom. He knew what it was. He needed to go on another adventure. And he needed to do it now. He turned to his partner.

"It's time"

'"Pika."'

Ok so a bit short I know but bear with me here It'll get better from here. I hope… Anyways I just needed to introduce Ash once again. Yes he's 17 and that's because that's around how old he should be at the end of series before X and Y. Speaking of which, Kalos does exist in this fic but he's not going there and you'll see why later. So I'll see you next time. If I get more readers I'll start implementing votes for Ash's team, as he'll substitute them out over the course of this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Oh. My. God. I got a follower

Paul: One single follower. Hmph. Pathetic.

Me: Shut up Paul no one asked you. Moving on I should start the story.

Brock: No not yet. People find these pretty entertaining.

Me: Really?

Brock: Yeah. So about getting the girl like you mentioned earlier when's that going to happen?

Misty: *hits Brock with mallet* Shut up Brock.

Everyone else: Hahahaha!

Me: So who's going to do the disclaimer?

Drew: I'll do it so this story will finally progress. This doesn't have any Drew so it sucks.

May: Yeah this story needs more Drew.

Everyone else: Why

May: *Blushes* Heheh no reason

Ash: Dense as I am this is pretty obvious.

Drew: What is?

Ash: I'm hungry.

Everyone else: *Falls over*

Drew: Let's get on with this. lger2010 does not own Pokémon.

Me: Ok let's start the show.

"Ok Bayleef, Kingler, Donphan, Torkoal return!" Ash called, as he returned his Pokémon to their pokéballs. "C'mon Pikachu, we'll sleep tonight, then head out tomorrow."

'"Pika!"' Pikachu agreed.

Ash scooped up Pikachu and placed him on his shoulder, before sprinting out of professor Oak's lab towards his home.

"Mom!" he yelled as he burst through the door. "I'm going on another journey tomorrow!"

"What? You are? Since when?" Delia asked, surprised.

"Since now. I have this weird feeling and I know it's time to head out again."

"Well, ok sweetie. I'll make something extra special for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Thanks mom."

With that settled, Ash rocketed up towards his room. Grabbing a backpack, he threw in his Johto shirt, his Hoenn pants, Unova sweater and some socks, as well as other essentials. He set his pokétch alarm for 8:00 the next morning (he learned from the incident with the Voltorb clock) and put his Kanto hat on the top of his bag. Next he dug out his Xtranciver and put that on too. He dug out his most up-to-date pokedex and put it in his sweater pocket. His pokebelt was put on his table. With that settled he flopped own on his bed and, for the first time before a big adventure, Ash promptly fell asleep.

**BEEP BEEPEEP BEEPEEP BEEPEEP!**

Ash's eyed shot open, not the least bit tired.

He looked at Pikachu, still trying to get some sleep.

'Now's the time for sweet revenge,' Ash thought deviously. He snuck past Pikachu and filled a conveniently placed bucket full of water. COLD water. He snuck up behind Pikachu.

"AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAsh!" he screamed before dumping the contents of the bucket on Pikachu. After which he doubled over laughing. Until Pikachu decided to let him know exactly what he thought of the treatment by hiting Ash with a full-power Volt Tackle.

"Oooof!" Ash grunted as his breath was driven out of him by a 6 kilogram ball of highly charged yellow fur. He slammed into the wall with enough force to make the house shake.

"ow." He muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Ash sweetie," his mother called up to him. "Breakfast's ready!"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Ash cried as he got dressed, threw his backpack around his shoulders and flew down the stairs with speed to make a Rapidash jealous. Which he promptly topped by gobbling down his breakfast at an inhuman rate. Across Pallet town, at Professor Oak's lab Snorlax heard the cry of food, Ash running down the stairs and the sounds of him eating. Said eating rivaled even his prowess at the table. 'Glutton' he thought.

Ash walked out of Pallet town. He peacefully strolled down route one as he say a huge jetliner coming in for a landing. Ash glanced at his pokétch. It was the 9:02 flight from Kiloude City in Kalos. Ash kept walking toward Viridian, hoping to find a place for the night at the pokémon center.

As he approached Viridian city he passed the Viridian airport. That's when he heard the sound of an engine at 6500RpM. He leaped to the side as a red 2004 Ford Thunder Bird convertible flew past him. Smoke billowing from the tires, it swung 90 degrees and came to a complete stop. The person driving had light, spiky brown hair and an all to familiar smug smile. He was wearing dark sunglasses, a purple shirt, green and yellow necklace, blue jeans, and a lab coat. An Umbreon was riding shotgun. He slid the sunglasses down his nose.

"Hello Ashy-boy"

"Gary Motherfucking Oak. It's great to see you again."

Ooooooooh cliff hangers like that are fun to write. Stay tuned for next chapter. There are too many unfinished stories on this site. I don't plan to be one of them btw.

Also the website seems to be removing the underscores I use to devide the author's notes and story so until i get this figured out starting next chapter author's notes will be in bold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Oooooooh yay another follower. And a favourite too. Yay!**

**Everyone but Paul: Good job**

**Paul: Hmph. Pathetic.**

**Ash: What is it with you Paul? Are you always such a jerk to everyone.**

**Paul: I'm polite to people I respect.**

**Me: Then you better start respecting me bub, or you're in for a world of trouble.**

**Paul: Yeah? Why?**

**Me: You seem to forget that I'm the author.**

**Paul: Oh right.**

**Max: And since he's the author…**

**Me: Magikarp c'mere**

**Magikarp: Karp karp!**

**Paul: What's that pathetic pokémon doing here**

**Me: Remember, I'm the author. Magikarp use V-create on the purple one.**

**Magikarp: Karp karp!**

**Paul: Aaaaaaah the pain!**

**Me: Moving on, who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Misty: I'll do it. lger2010 does not own Pokémon.**

**Me: On with the show!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow! Gary! I can't believe it's really you!" Ash exclaimed, surprised to say the least.

"'Pikapika!"'

"It certainly has been a while Ashy-boy," Gary replied smoothly. "I just got back from Kalos. A nice place to be sure. Even though it's so far away there are still some species of Pokémon that are native to Kanto, as well as all the other regions."

"Kind of like the Decolora Islands!" Ash realized.

"Right"

"Say Gary?"

"What is it Ash?"

"You're a pokémon professor."

"What do ya want Ash?" Gary sighed.

"Would a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto still be in Viridian at this time of year?"

"Of course, why?"

"I need to find it. Never thought I'd say this, but Gary can you please give me a drive?"

"Uhhhh. Sure but I have to get some research files back to my grandpa."

"I'll take care of that," Ash said, a grin spreading across his face. "Move over Umbreon!"

'"Umbre!"(What the!)' Ash vaulted over the door of Gary's car, as Umbreon moved just in time.

"Step on it Gary!" he cried. Gary, Umbreon and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Uhhhh sure. Gary said, as he reluctantly drove the car towards Viridian City.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gary's car drove into the parking lot of the Pokémon Center. Ash jumped out, taking the huge suitcase in the back of Gary's car.

"Hey! That's my research!" Gary complained, jumping out of the car in hot pursuit. He found Ash in front of the videophone talking to professor Oak, and cradling a pokéball in his hands. "Ash what are you doing?" Gary said in an angry tone.

"Sending your research to Professor Oak." He said in a tone opposite to Gary's. "Staraptor! I choose you!" Ash said, as Staraptor appeared in a flash of white light. '"Staaaaaaaaaraptor"'

"Alright Staraptor, I want you to take this to professor Oak's lab ok?"

'"Raptor!"(Of course)'

Staraptor grabbed the briefcase and took off, flying out of the Pokémon Center and into the sky, the briefcase in its talons.

"Well that solves that," Gary commented.

"Yeah! So now can you drive me to Viridian Forest? Since I got back lately there have been pokémon from other regions in Kanto"

"Really?" Gary asked. "Then I'm coming with you. Uhhh where are you going again?"

Ash sweatdropped. " I was thinking of trying to win the Kanto league again. Maybe even all of them. I want to have at least one win before heading to Kalos."

'"Pikapika!"'

"Why not Ash? You need someone to keep you alive."

"You suck Gary." Ash complained.

Gary just laughed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sorry for the delay everyone. Anyways I'm going to start putting down some people's teams as they're introduced or changed.**

**Ash: Pikachu**

** Bayleef**

** Donphan**

** Kingler**

** Torkoal**

**Gary: Blastoise**

** Electavire**

**Umbreon**

** Dragalge (He had to capture something in Kalos right?)**


End file.
